


Black and White

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Bartender Dean, Gabe's a pessimist, Human Gabriel, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Professor Gabriel, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Soulmate Color AU, Soulmates, This is fluff, i'm unoriginal, its all really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Gabe thought the whole "soulmate" business was a bunch of horse shit, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/gifts).



> Thanks to Cas for being very great and inspiring me to write a soulmate fic. LOOK AT THIS, CAS. IT'S NOT EVEN SAD. FIGHT ME.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural.

Gabe thought the whole "soulmate" business was a bunch of horse shit, honestly. You're supposed to just walk around around in black and white your whole life, waiting for one special snowflake of a person to show up and give your world "color".

Color, pft. Color. Gabe didn't know of one real person who'd ever seen color, and he knew plenty of people who were dating or married. Color was an old wives tale, as far as Gabriel was concerned.

Gabriel took a sip of his gray coffee and looked out into his gray classroom full of gray kids with gray hair wearing gray clothes. This was the way the world worked. This was the way the world had always worked.

That evening, Gabriel went to a bar. It was a modest place; not too fancy, but not run down, either. He was a regular at this establishment. The bar tender, Dean, was one of the few people he could honestly call his friend.

"The usual?" Dean asked.

"You know me so well," Gabriel said dryly. Dean placed Gabe's drink down and relaxed against the bar.

"Rough day?"

"It's 'Colors and How They Correlate to Mythology' day. A bunch of dumbass kids were asking me about fucking colors and soulmates all day," Gabriel explained.

"Ouch. How many dreams did you crush, Ebeneezer Scrooge?" Dean asked.

"Had a couple of kids start crying when when I told them how full of crap the whole soulmate schtick is. This one girl, Naomi, told me I was going to hell for going against the word of God," Gabe said, rolling his eyes.

"You sure you're not being a little harsh, man?" Dean asked.

"Have you ever met or, hell, even heard of anyone who has definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, seen colors?"

"I mean, no, but..." Dean muttered.

"Exactly. Care to give me a refill, bar wench?" Gabriel said, downing the rest of his drink.

"Sure thing. Asshole," Dean said, "Hey, you know my little brother, Sammy?"

"Nope, but you talk about him so much I might as well," Gabe said. Dean's little brother was, according to Dean, a massive nerd. Emphasis on massive. Dean was always going on about Sammy this, Sammy that. He prattled on about how Sammy was too stressed (the kid was some hot shot lawyer, apparently), how Sam needed to chill out, about how he needed to get laid, and about how Sammy needed a hair cut, just about every night.

It was madness.

"He's coming to town tomorrow, finally. You should come over and meet him. God knows the kid could use some friends," Dean said.

"I'll see what I can do. I might've been dragged to hell by Satan himself for speaking ill of the sacred Colors," Gabriel said.

Dean chuckled and refilled Gabe's drink, and they talked and drank the night away.

The next day was Saturday, and Gabriel slept until eleven before getting up and actually accomplishing anything. 

He had seven new emails. "Poor optimistic bastards," he mumble as he read. Naomi was still pissed and offended that he'd called malarkey on soulmates, along with a few others. One kid named Zachariah had actually "threatened" to drop the class. "Goodbye and good riddance, asswipe," Gabriel said as he deleted all seven emails. 

At six Gabriel changed into something that wasn't sweatpants and a shirt covered in Cheeto dust. Gabriel might've been a hedonistic, arrogant, pessimistic asshole, but he was no slob. 

After stopping at a bakery down the street because, hello, what was a get together without cupcakes, Gabe pulled into Dean's drive way. 

He definitely wasn't stalling. 

Definitely not nervous about meeting Dean's geeky kid brother. 

Nope. 

Not. At. All. 

"Buck up and grow a pair, Novak," Gabriel muttered to himself before heading inside. 

Dean was in the kitchen when Gabe arrived, pushing some spaghetti sauce around a pan. "Hey, man, glad you could make it!" he said, "Sam--he's been going through a rough patch. His girlfriend died a few years back, and he's a bit scared to get back on the horse, so I thought..." 

"Wait. Wait just a fucking second. Is this whole thing a scheme to set me up with your little brother? I'm flattered, Dean-o, really, but if you wanted me in the family so bad, all you had to do was ask," Gabriel said. 

Dean gagged. Legitimately gagged. "What?! No, God no! Fuck, I don't know which idea is worse, you with Sammy or you with me! I'm just, well... you've got experience, and I was thinking..." 

"You'd call the resident man-whore to teach poor little Sammy how to nab a warm body again?" Gabriel asked, not at all offended. 

"Teach poor little Sammy what now?" a voice asked from behind Gabe. 

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Sa--what the hell," Gabriel said as he spun around. 

The gigantic man in front of him looked equally flabbergasted. 

He has tall--embarrassingly so--with long, floppy hair and these insane dimples, and Gabriel couldn't help but stare in awe as the world changed around him. 

As the humongous man smiled, the world Gabe had always known changed. The blacks and whites melted away. The wooden kitchen chairs were the same rich shade as Sam's hair. Sam's plaid shirt matched the sunset outside, and his eyes were the most exquisite thing Gabriel had ever seen. 

A moment later, he had his fingers knotted in that wonderful hair, his lips pressed against those wonderful lips, and he felt he'd never been happier. 

"Well then," he said when he pulled away, "Hello to you too, kiddo." 

Sam smiled, and they both ignored Dean shrieking in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever specifically say colors because if almost no one has ever seen them before, how would they know which color is which or what they're called?
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I apologize that they exist.


End file.
